Unbeknownst Reunion
by Any Unborn Child
Summary: Oneshot. 9th Doctor x Donna. Each senses something familiar in this stranger.


Unbeknownst Reunion

By Any Unborn Child

_In some circumstances, the unlikeliest of strangers can collide, and prove to have a grander effect than possibly imagined._

This was not a good day for her.

To Donna Noble, for some reason, it had seemed that good days for her were few and far between. At least in recent memory.

First off, last week the train that she took to work almost every day refused to go (God knows why!), which meant that everyone had to transfer to different trains, making practically everyone in the country late – but did her boss care? Nope. Not a bloody bit!

Then, when she had thought she had met the love of her life, Lester, he turned out to be a homicidal alien maniac bent on destroying the world – that, and she came across a crazy bloke (also an alien) who discovered a whole race of other alien life forms bent on destroying the world.

Good God…sometimes it was just not her day.

In the days afterward however, her brain had a mind to keep thinking of the young bloke. Like it or not, she had gotten attached to him – sometimes, she wondered if she'd ever see him again. More likely not though.

It was this particular day when things looked like they were going to go to crap and stay there. The rain just wouldn't stop, and it was (than usual anyway) around the London area. Because of this, it left Donna holed up in a pub off somewhere until the storm died down. Margarita in hand, the red-haired woman let herself drift into anonymity before hollering at the barkeep for another.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" The bartender pointed out, the false politeness that usually beset an employee of a pub absent from his voice. Instead there was a haughty, but friendly, if not spastic, tone to his voice.

It was as if he was talking to a long-lost friend.

Donna had to blink a couple times – for a moment there, she had thought she heard someone…someone familiar.

Nah.

"Wh-what makes you think that, Mister Big Shot? You think you know me?" Donna slurred, waving her hand dismissively at the barkeep, in which his raised eyebrows and quizzical expression told a whole story of their own.

"Uh, not exactly. You just remind me of someone, someone I was very fond of."

Now Donna had to raise her eyebrows. "Huuuuh?" She looked around, a bit drunkenly mind you, wondering if anyone else in the not too crowed pub heard what she just heard. "I just…don't believe a word I'm hearinnnggg."

"No, I'm dead serious –Y-You remind me of someone, a girl, who was fantastic, just a fantastic person. You just…have that same glint in the eyes, I think. I think that's it, yeah – you share a same glint in the eyes, but for the life of me I can't remember what it means. I guess that just means I'm daft, right?" He leaned back against the wall of bottle filled with alcohol with a nostalgic look in his eyes, a smile just beaming with a remembrance of old times.

Donna put her chin in her left hand, and stared at her other hand, which was holding an almost empty glass, thinking (or trying to). Whoever this person was, she had sure done a number on him.

After a moment or two, she put the glass down, and pointed at the man across from her. "Say…just who is this person? What was her name?"

"Rose."

"Ah."

With firmness in her step, Donna got out of her chair and headed towards the exit.

"Are you going to be all right, miss?"

She looked back, and smiled slyly. "Call me Donna."

"All right – Donna. I do hope we see each other again!" The man called out. "Who knows?"

Who knows indeed?

As Donna made it towards the outside world, she could hear the impending sounds of the rain slowing down, almost to the point of becoming drizzle.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. After some sleep, anyway.

It was then that a cool air splashed against her face – it was a realization.

There was indeed something familiar, a sense of camaraderie…

Or…was it…

Needless to say, she sobered up very quickly.

**_Each senses something familiar in this stranger._**


End file.
